


Sea Songs

by Hufflepuffle4



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, NSFW, Partner Betrayal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffle4/pseuds/Hufflepuffle4
Summary: Julian and Ta-zin are returning home from their seafaring adventure. On their return, Ta-zin is reunited with an old friend of his. Julian tried to keep his jealousy in check, but when it blows up in his face, he might face losing the love of his life. Then, when the truth is revealed, Julian and Tazin have a difficult choice to make.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING NSFW CONTENT AHEAD (It's not smut, but it's sexy)  
> soooooo don't hate me because I'm posting a new story with no updates, y'all know I'm the worst.

I ducked my head as I made my way to the upper deck. The sun shone brightly against the sea, and in the distance, I could see the outline of Vesuvia. I walked over to the railing and took a deep breath. The sea air felt good in my lungs, but I was ready to taste the familiar air of my shop.   
"Lovely morning, isn't it?" A soft whisper spoke into my ear. I hummed softly as Julian wrapped his arms around my waist.   
"Good morning," I responded, nuzzling my head against his chest. He pressed his lips against my forehead, and I could feel his smile blossom.   
"We're getting back today, how do you feel?" He spun me around to face him. I laughed and smiled up at him.   
"I'm excited. I miss the shop, and I'm sure you miss your clinic." I explained. Julian nodded.   
"I do. I'm looking forward to helping people again." He kissed me in earnest this time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed into the kiss.   
It was short-lived, however, and a swift tap against my skull from Mazelinka broke us apart.   
"Alright you two, we're about to land." 

The land had grown closer and I smiled up at Julian. He let go of me, climbing the mast nimbly. He covered the sun with his hand and watched us get closer. As I waited, I went and picked up the things we had brought with us, and bought on our long journey. As I emerged again, Portia was running around, chasing Julian with Mazelinka's wooden spoon.   
"Give it back! I bought that for Nadia!" She roared. Julian cackled wildly, running as fast as he could. I laughed, and he stopped in front of me.   
"Welcome back, my love. We'll be docking shortly." He kissed my cheek and ran as Portia caught up to him. Mazelinka grabbed them both by the collar.   
"Give it back, Ilya." She demanded. He obeyed, handing an ornate necklace over. It was gold, with emeralds the size of Julian's coat buttons. "Pasha, behave yourself."   
"Yes, ma'am." She let them go. Julain walked back over to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. As we neared the dock, I could see Asra's silver hair and Nadia brilliant pink pantsuit. Portia was leaning on the railing, grinning.   
After what felt like hours, we finally docked. Pasha bolted from the ship and skidded to a halt in front of Nadia. Ilya and I laughed, making out way down the boat ramp.   
"Ta-zin!" Asra hugged me tightly against his chest. "It's so good to see you." He whispered.  
"Asra, you had better let him go or I might start getting jealous." Julian teased. Asra obeyed though, and I smiled up at him.   
"Its good to have you all home," Asra said. I nodded.   
"It's good to be home. Now all I need is my shop, and a few customers and things will be right back to normal." 

I wish I realized then how wrong I would be. 

After some celebrating and promises to meet that night for a grand dinner at the palace, Julian and I headed to our home. We needed some time just the two of us. I opened the door, and everything was the way it was supposed to be. Julain shut the door behind us.   
"Alone at last." He sighed. I turned to face him and set my bag on the counter. He pulled me into his chest and kissed me hard. I moaned softly, wrapping my arms around his neck. His lips left mine after a moment and began to trail down my throat. I whimpered softly.   
"Ilya...." I sighed. He hummed against my skin.   
"Yes?" He didn't look up, keeping his lips softly against me.   
"We...we should go upstairs." I pulled his head up. He was flushed, his uncovered eye was wild with desire and passion. I bit my lip. "Ilya..."  
"Ta-zin, I-"  
There was a sharp rapping on the door. We jumped apart. Julian grabbed my arm as I walked towards the door.   
"Taz, I'll be waiting upstairs." He whispered. I shivered and smiled at him. He let go, grabbed our bags, and bounded up the stairs. I brushed my hair down and opened the door.   
"Ta-zin?" The person in front of me smiled.   
"D...Dalin?!" I threw my arms around them. "Dalin! It's been years! How are you?"   
"Taz? Are you okay?" Ilya called.   
"Julain! Come down here!" I yelled back. Dalin smiled. Their soft blonde hair had grown out over the years and now hung at their waist. Their blue eyes sparkled in the dimming sunlight. They had been my closest friend and my first lover when I had been a child. Julian had removed his coat and was readjusting his eyepatch. He raised an eyebrow.   
"And you are?" He asked.   
"Dalin, I'm an old friend of Ta-Zin's, and I heard he had a magic shop, so I came to see him!" They explained. Julian nodded warily.   
"I'm Dr. Julian Devoark, Ta-Zin's partner." They shook hands. "Ta never spoke of you before."   
"Well, I am still recovering my memories, Love." I reminded him. He nodded.   
"RIght. Well. It's actually not a good time, maybe you can come back tomorrow?" Julian suggested.   
"Oh, I'm sorry, am I intruding Zinny?" The old nickname was like a dagger through my heart. I didn't understand why it hurt, but I had a sudden and deep hatred for it.   
"Ah, I haven't been called Zinny in decades... I'd like to keep in that way." I told them.   
"I'm so sorry! I won't use it again. Ta, why don't I come back tomorrow? I'll bring lunch and we can catch up over tea?" They suggested. Julian huffed, but I nodded.   
"Sure! Julian can join us, and learn a little more about my youth." Dalin bowed, smiling, and left.   
"They seem... intriguing," Julian remarked. "But, unfortunately, its time to head to the palace, so I'll need my jacket." Julian turned away, and I slapped his ass. He yelped and turned back to me. I grinned.   
"I'd rather be a little late."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm already posting again, shut up

I placed a protective spell on the shop, as I always did when I left. Julian smiled as he watched.   
"I love the way you do that." He said.   
"Do you now?" I teased.   
"I do. But I love seeing you lose more." I looked at him confused.  
"What does-" He took off running. "Ilya!" I shouted, chasing after him. We laughed as we ran to the palace. Our time alone had made us very late, but I didn't care. I needed time just with my Ilya. The guards let us past, not bothering to ask about our disheveled appearances. We stopped right before the dining room, and before we could catch our breath, Portia threw the doors of the dining hall open.   
"There you are." She glared at us. I covered my mouth to try and keep myself from laughing. Nadia waved us in, and we were seated next to her.   
We sat and finally began to eat. Portia and Julian began to recount grandioso versions of our adventures, painting themselves as heroes. Asra and I laughed heartily because I knew most of the sticky situations we got ourselves in I saved us from. The meal came to a slow close, with Nadia waving her servants to clear our plates. Desert began, and Julian started to seem nervous.   
"Ilya, what's wrong?" I whispered to him as Portia presented her gift to Nadia. Julian simply shook his head and coughed.   
"Everyone, may I have your attention, please?" He stood up. Everyone else grew quite, but Mazelinka had a knowing look in her eye. "For some time now, I have loved someone far better than myself. I didn't think I deserved it at first, but I know now that I earned his love." He began.  
"Ilya-"  
"Hush, Ta-Zin." He looked at me. "I love you. I have loved you since I met you those months ago, and I don't think I'll ever love another. So," He got down on one knee "I refuse to love anyone else. Ta-Zin, you're my soulmate and my whole heart. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a small golden ring. In the center sat stunning white quartz.   
"Ilya...." I couldn't breathe. It wasn't a bad feeling, I was simply so overwhelmed. He looked at me nervously. I nodded softly.   
The table broke out in cheers. Julian slipped the ring on my finger, and I started to cry with joy. He pulled me up into a tight hug, laughing in relief. Nadia clapped to herself, smiling gently. Asra had sad happiness about him, while Portia was already chattering on about preparations.   
"Dr. and Mr. Devorak, what a lovely couple," Nadia said. I smiled wildly, too happy to think about anything else. Mazelinka clapped Julian on the shoulder, nodding in approval.   
"Oh! Ta-Zin, you'll be my brother! Oh, I can't wait!"   
"I thought for sure you'd say no..." Julian pressed his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. "I love you so much, Ta-Zin."   
"I love you too, Ilyushka." We kissed gently.   
"I have an idea," Naida spoke up again. Portia was buzzing next to her. "Why not begin the next Masquerade with the wedding? It would be fitting to begin your new life at the same event where it ended." She chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh with her.  
"When is it?" I asked, still beaming.  
"Three weeks from now."   
Our smiles fell. three weeks? To plan an entire wedding?   
"Done!" Julian decided.  
"Ilya, now wait a moment-"  
"Come now, most of our friends and family are here tonight and will be there already! Why not?" He explained. "Besides, it would be amusing."   
He had a point. The Masquerade would be a fine place to get married, but I was still unsure.   
"What about the people who will take three weeks or longer to get here?"  
"And who my love would that be?"   
"I- Well....No one..." I sagged. There really wasn't anyone but those in the dining hall right now. Julain kissed my cheek.   
"I know, but we have everyone we need here. Let's do it."   
"Oh...alright." I agreed. Julian let out a whoop of triumph and hugged me tightly again. Asra had long since disappeared in the chaos. Nadia ordered a round of champagne for us, and I sat, admiring the beautiful ring on my finger. It glistened in the low lantern light, and I smiled gently. It really was beautiful. 

That night, we stayed at the palace. It was easier than trying to make it home in the dark, and it was so late already. When we woke the next morning, early afternoon light shone through the window. I laid my head on Julian's snoring chest and sighed happily. I was marrying the love of my life.   
I sat up suddenly.  
"Dalin!" I cried out. Julian sat up confused. "We're supposed to meet Dalin at the shop!" I clambered out of bed, throwing on my clothes from last night. Julian got up and changed quickly with me, and we raced out of the palace. Portia tried to call to us as we ran, but Julian just shrugged, and we kept running. I skidded to a stop in front of the shop. Dalin, with his soft blonde hair, and intense blue eyes was sitting on the stoop.   
"Dalin, I'm so sorry I'm late, we overslept-"  
"Taz, you've never been good about being on time, I'm not upset." They smiled warmly, standing up. "Now, I brought some bread. Shall we?"


End file.
